


Ice Skating with Yuzuru Hanyu

by Parkjiminnie98



Series: H.Y.D.R.A and Me [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkjiminnie98/pseuds/Parkjiminnie98
Summary: Amber use Ice skating as a cover to her school teachers and classmates for being a H.Y.D.R.A member. She meet Yuzuru Hanyu to refine her skating skills





	Ice Skating with Yuzuru Hanyu

**Author's Note:**

> Amber's school timing
> 
> Primary school (2005-2010)  
> Homeschool (2011-2013)  
> Secondary School (2014-2017)  
> Polytechnic (2018-)

Year 2015 (secondary 3). No One's POV

Almost every day after school, before going back to the H.Y.D.R.A headquarter, Amber goes for a bit of ice skating.

She just started learning how to ice skate a while ago. 

That day, she was practicing skating backwards. (She just learned that not long ago). She wear a leather jacket with blue short sleeve shirt inside and jeans. She wore a pair of gloves to cover up her metal left arm. (Officially amputated her left arm and  got the metal arm as her primary school graduation present in 2010 from Alexander Pierce)

* * *

She just can't seem to get the hang of skating backwards, she huffed and decided to take a break. 

She sat down on one of the benches and just looking at other people on the ice skating and falling. Then she felt a poke on her shoulder. Instinctively, she grabbed that person's arm and want to flip that person, she heard the shy, cute Japanese accent that she had heard many times on the television. She looked up and saw the cutest human being ever..

* * *

Amber's POV

I saw a cute Japanese boy probably in his 20s bowing and apologizing profusely in Japanese for scaring me. I smiled and replied in Japanese that it's ok and don't do that again cos I might hurt him badly.

He introduced himself as Yuzuru Hanyu. I internally swoon: _OMG HE IS THE CUTEST PERSON EVER._

I huffs and told him that I have problem with my backwards skating. He dragged me back to the ice and teached me step by step on how to skate backwards. I practiced hard. He discreetly asked me why my left arm is very hard when he was adjusting my posture. I told him that I lost my arm in an accident (a total lie as I don't want to scare him away and there are too many people that can overheard and see my secret)

He then requested to the person in charge of this skating rink to clear the ice (he turned this public skating session into a private skating session) to show me some of his best performances as a encouragement present for me. At the end of his performance, I took a deep breath and took off my jacket to show him my metal arm and told him the truth and explain why I lied to him earlier. He nodded and ruffled my hair and ask me to practice what he taught me to improve fast.

* * *

My watch suddenly goes beep beep to say that it's time to go back to the headquarter to do homework. I bade Yuzuru goodbye and told him that fate will allow us to meet again. He smiled and waves goodbye to me. He continues his usual routines joined by his skating friend Javier.


End file.
